


Nothing But Fingers

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, It's basically a love confession, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: "I want you to finger me. But only finger me. The whole point of this is cumming on nothing but fingers.""Just fingers. Got it." Derek's voice is deeper. It makes Stiles want to do all kinds of things with him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 263





	Nothing But Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest fic I've ever written and I'm actually really proud of it! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

So here's the thing. Fingering feels good. The first time Stiles tried it, he came faster than he even thought was possible. It's always felt good enough to push him over the edge.

But he wants it to be _more._

He wants to cum on his fingers, at least once, and nothing else. No jacking off involved. Just plain old fingering. And he knows it's possible! Not from personal experience... but he still knows! 

He's read just about everything there is to read on the subject, and he's done... further research. (Porn. Lots of gay porn.)

He knows that he needs to find his prostate. He knows that it's like a magic button that's supposed to make him light up like a Christmas tree. He knows everything there is to know. But he still can't fucking find it. It's more than a little frustrating, and he's sure the pack has noticed something's up by now because of their stupid sense of smell.

So when Derek comes crawling through his window one day with angry eyes and his signature brooding eyebrows, it's not a complete surprise.

Stiles stands up from his desk on instinct, and Derek corners him up against the door. It's just like old times, but you know, less scary.

"Why are you so distracted lately?" 

Straight to the point. A voice that gives no room for arguments or denial. That's who Derek is, that's who he _always_ is. It shouldn't turn Stiles on this much. ( _At all._ It shouldn't turn Stiles on _at all._ )

"Pfft, I'm not distracted." 

Beating around the bush. Denial, sarcasm and everything in between. That's who Stiles is. He can't blame Derek for not being turned on by that. (Though it'd be really great if he was into that sort of thing. If he was into _Stiles._ )

"You're lying." 

"It's not nice to listen to someone’s heartbeat without their permission." 

Being nice is the least of Derek's worries. He doesn't say anything, and it makes Stiles very aware of how close they are. His traitorous heart speeds up.

"Stiles." 

How can he make one word have so much meaning?

"It's really not something you have to worry about. You don't want to hear it."

"If I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't be here." 

Derek moves back a bit, and Stiles thinks it must be to make him feel more comfortable. And then he thinks that maybe Derek's eyes weren't angry. Maybe they were concerned.

He's noticed a lot of things about Derek over the years. Derek's not some angry, scary werewolf who hates everyone. He's just guarded. And he deserves to be, after all the shit he's been through. Derek’s awful at expressing any feelings other than anger most of the time, but maybe he's trying. Stiles figures he should cut him some slack.

"You really want to know?" 

"Obviously." 

"Are you sure? Because it's not something you can help me with anyways." 

"You don't know that." 

There's a thought. Derek's fingers filling him up, finally making him cum untouched. He's thought about it before, among other things involving himself and Derek, but now's not the time. Not when Derek's here and close enough to smell even the smallest hint of arousal. (Stiles is lucky that he's almost always slightly aroused or else Derek would have figured him out right there.)

"I promise you I do." 

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Just tell me." Derek raises an eyebrow when Stiles' heart speeds up again.

"It's uh, a sexual problem." He would expect it to feel good getting that off his chest. It doesn't.

"Oh," Derek says, and then it gets very quiet. But Derek doesn't move away. 

"How is it affecting your concentration?" It feels like he's thought this question through carefully. Like he's trying to save them both as much embarrassment as possible given the situation.

"I think about it all the time." 

"This conversation isn't going to be helpful to either one of us if I don't know what you're talking about is it?"

"No." Stiles sighs. He really wishes Derek would just drop this.

Derek moves away, and for a second Stiles thinks his wish has come true and Derek's going to pretend this never happened, but then he sits on Stiles' bed and... waits. Waits for Stiles to say the most embarrassing thing he could possibly say right now.

"Are we really doing this?" Stiles scoffs.

"You're the one getting distracted." 

Stiles scoffs again. But he starts to speak anyways.

"Fine. I can't find my prostate okay! I finger myself just about every night hoping to cum from that but I never do because I can't find my goddamn prostate, Derek!" 

Derek looks like he regrets all of his choices leading up to this, which makes Stiles feel slightly better. 

He doesn't know what to expect. For Derek to leave maybe? Or laugh? Or tell him to pull himself together? 

What he does know, is that he definitely _doesn't_ expect Derek to say what he says next.

"I thought you said I couldn't help you with your problem."

What?

What did he just say? Surely he didn't say _that._ Maybe this is a really elaborate wet dream. Stiles checks his fingers; only 10. Not dreaming then.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I have fingers don't I?" 

"Are you offering to finger me??" 

"I'm just saying I _could_ finger you." 

Oh. Well, that's... disappointing. Expected, but disappointing nonetheless.

"Well. You know now, so you can leave. There's no solution here Sourwolf." 

"Let's just get this straight. You're distracted because you're not, uh, satisfied with your fingering capabilities, right?" 

"Right." 

"So if someone else fingered you, you would be able to focus afterward?" 

"Uh, I guess but—"

"I'll finger you then. If you want." 

Fuck.

"Seriously?" He would kick himself for the hope in his voice, but Derek can probably smell it anyways. 

"Seriously." 

Of course, Stiles wants. He'd like to tell himself that he'd be this excited if anyone offered, but he knows that if it wasn't Derek he wouldn't even think about it. But he does need to think about this. He might be a horny desperate virgin teenage boy, but it's better to think things through.

"Is this a one time offer or can I think about it and get back to you later?" 

Derek's quiet for a moment, and he thinks that he's ruined his chance to (sort of) lose his virginity but then Derek speaks up.

"Think about it." 

He's climbing out the window before Stiles has time to say anything else. 

"Well fuck." He says once he's alone. He ignores the fact that Derek probably heard him anyways.

  
  


They don't talk about it. Weeks go by and every day Stiles' frustration grows. Derek staring at him looking all concerned isn't helping anything either.

Derek hasn't mentioned it though, and Stiles knows he's not going to. Derek reached out once, he won't do it again. Which means Stiles is going to have to go to him. And he does. 

He comes over unannounced, but it feels like Derek was expecting him anyways. And not just because of the werewolf hearing.

"You alone?" He asks, and Derek barely has time to nod before Stiles comes barreling inside. 

"How are we gonna do this then?" 

Derek looks at him as if he doesn't know what Stiles is talking about, but Stiles _knows_ he does.

"I want you to finger me. But _only_ finger me. The whole point of this is cumming on nothing but fingers." 

Stiles has never seen what Derek looks like when he's turned on before, but he's pretty sure this is it. He doesn't know if he should take it all in or try to look away. He's going to be thinking about this every time he fingers himself for the rest of his life anyways, he might as well try to remember as much as possible.

"Just fingers. Got it." Derek's voice is deeper. It makes Stiles want to do all kinds of things with him. 

"Well, kissing can definitely be involved too. If you're cool with that." 

Stiles doesn't have any time to feel awkward about that sentence because Derek's in his space and pressing their lips together before he can even process that Derek has started to move.

When he kisses back, he's reminded of how desperately horny he felt walking up here. The nerves canceled it out once he actually saw Derek, but now his nerves are gone and it's just him and Derek and arousal. He can't imagine what it must smell like if it feels this strong. 

Derek lifts him up, and Stiles wraps his legs around his waist instinctively. 

"Fuck Stiles, you've been driving me crazy. Do you know how hard it is knowing that you're spending most of your time thinking about cumming on your fingers?" 

"Actually, most of my time's been spent thinking about cumming on _your_ fingers lately," Stiles mumbles. Derek groans and starts sucking marks on his neck. 

He expects Derek to throw him onto the bed and get to work, but apparently Derek's gotten good at exceeding Stiles' expectations. He carefully lays Stiles down onto the bed, and when he does he stays right above him, licking and kissing and marking his neck.

When Stiles lets out a moan Derek grinds his hips down and _oh._

Stiles has definitely imagined this several times but actually _feeling_ it is so much better. He grinds his hips up, once, twice, and then pushes gently on Derek's chest so he can see his face.

"To be honest with you if we keep doing this for much longer I might cum in my pants, and that is very much not how I'd like this evening to go." 

Derek smiles, and they both ignore the joy and awe that Stiles is feeling because of it.

"Ok. One second." He kisses Stiles again, and Stiles assumes it was supposed to be a quick peck but they can't make themselves pull away from each other.

"Ok, ok," Derek mumbles when he hastily pulls away. He's off of Stiles in an instant, and Stiles almost whines at the loss. But then Derek's back with a bottle of lube in his hands and he doesn't seem to mind anymore.

Everything about Derek has led Stiles to believe that he'd be rough in bed. When he imagined sex with Derek, it was always rough, desperate, passionate sex. It was never this. 

Never slow and gentle and deliberate. It's alarmingly attractive. (But Derek has always been alarmingly attractive, hasn't he?)

He almost says something about it, but he doesn't really want Derek to know he's thought about what he's like when he's having sex. 

He has a small thought that should just float away, but instead, it plays on a loop in his mind.

Is Derek always this gentle? Or is he rough sometimes too? Could Stiles get fucked slow and sweet one day and hard and fast the next? The thought, along with Derek's hands on his thighs, makes him moan. But this isn't that. This is just a friend helping another friend concentrate. (Right?)

Derek starts to pull down Stiles' underwear, which makes him notice that Derek already got his jeans off. He should really pay attention.

Derek stops before he even gets them over Stiles' dick.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you're not that's fine, okay? We could just forget all about this." 

Stiles has never heard Derek sound this sincere before. He's worried for a second because Derek can clearly see Stiles' hard dick, his hand is _right_ next to it, and he can smell Stiles' arousal, so is Derek only asking because he wants to stop? 

But then it just sort of clicks in his mind. 

Derek's first time was probably with Kate. That's gotta have a lifetime's worth of baggage attached to it. He tries not to feel sad or angry, because he doesn't want to send mixed signals to Derek, but the thought of Derek's first time being with that manipulative psycho makes him feel a little crazy. And the thought of Derek carrying that with him makes Stiles want to give him a hug.

"I'm sure Derek. What about you? If you're having second thoughts we can stop."

"No. I want to do this."

"For me? Or for you?" Stiles regrets asking as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

Derek laughs, and it makes Stiles' breath catch.

"For both of us." 

Stiles couldn't have asked for a better response.

Derek's movements are quick and sure, something Stiles thinks he could personally never achieve. (He'd love to try though. To do whatever he wanted with Derek and be so _sure_ about all of his movements. In reality, he'd be so excited he'd probably try to do a hundred different things at once.)

Soon Stiles' underwear is off, and he realizes that he's half-naked while Derek is still fully clothed.

"Take something off. You know, to even the playing field." 

Derek smiles and takes his shirt off. 

Now Stiles thinks he got pretty lucky in the dick department, but he's not sure anything could compare to Derek's body. The playing field has definitely _not_ been evened, but Stiles isn't complaining.

Stiles almost loses his shit when Derek starts to lube his fingers up. This is real, he's about to have Derek Hale's fingers inside of him. 

Derek mumbles about something being cold, and then there's a finger prodding at Stiles' entrance. He pushes it in slowly, and Stiles already knows this is going to be amazing. Derek's fingers are thicker than his, and the angle's better this way. Also, it's Derek. That makes all of this about 15% hotter. (Or 100% hotter, math isn't Horny Stiles' strong suit.)

"I finger myself all the time, I can handle more than one finger Der." 

Derek growls a little and quickly adds another finger. Stiles lets out a moan. 

"You can't just say shit like that Stiles." He says through clenched teeth. Stiles notices him adjust himself in his jeans. 

"Why? Am I turning you on Sourwolf?" 

Derek growls again, and he doesn't deny it. It sends a thrill through Stiles. Derek pushes his fingers in deeper, moving them in and out with more finesse than Stiles has ever managed, and Stiles lets out moans here and there, focusing on the bulge he can clearly see in Derek's jeans. 

He did that. He's actually turning Derek on, and he's not even try—

"Holy shit! There, fuck yes!" 

Derek presses against that spot again and again, and the months of failure and frustration feel so _worth it._

Stiles tries not to be too loud, because werewolf hearing, but it's hard to focus on anything other than the fingers working inside of him.

"God, you smell so good when you're turned on." Derek groans and Stiles sees that he's got a hand cupping his dick now, trying to relieve some pressure. 

"I'm always a little turned on." 

"I fucking know. You're going to drive me insane one day, and if it's not because of your scent it'll be because of your _mouth._ " 

Derek's always been hot, but hearing him this turned on makes him so much fucking hotter. The way he's talking makes Stiles think that maybe Derek has given a little too much thought to Stiles' mouth, and he whimpers. 

"Driving you insane with my mouth sounds fun," Stiles says because being this turned on has a serious effect on his thinking abilities. (And he's never had much of a filter, so apparently it goes away completely when he's horny.)

Stiles doesn't regret it though, because it makes Derek groan which makes his fingers press even harder against that spot and—

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Shit shit shit oh god _Derek!_ "

And then Stiles _finally_ cums untouched. 

It's the hottest thing he's been through so far.

Derek pulls his fingers out, and Stiles lays there for a minute catching his breath. Derek stands up and looks like he's about to flee, but Stiles grabs his wrist before he can.

"Can I?" He asks, and Derek gives him a look he's never seen Derek give anybody. He's already obsessed with it.

"Yes." The sigh of relief Stiles lets out makes him realize he was holding his breath.

He pulls Derek closer to him by his belt loops and unzips his jeans. He pulls them down and finds that Derek is going commando because of course he is.

He licks his hand, and when he thinks he hears Derek whimper quietly he realizes he wants to hear Derek make all kinds of noises. But especially that one. 

He takes a moment to admire Derek's cock, it's even more glorious than he imagined it would be, but quickly wraps a hand around him and gets to work since Derek's gone untouched during all of this.

"I'm not gonna last long," Derek mutters, and his On The Brink Of Orgasm Voice is intoxicating.

Stiles wants to make him feel good, and a handjob doesn't feel like enough after the fingering, so he leans down and licks at the tip of Derek's cock. The shout Derek lets out is more satisfying than Stiles could have imagined. (And _boy_ has he imagined.)

He wraps his lips around Derek's cock, not stopping his movements with his hand, and Derek runs his fingers through Stiles' hair. Then he's pulling Stiles off of him, and Stiles is disappointed until Derek cums all over his shirt. 

He should probably be annoyed, but he isn't. 

"Sorry," Derek says when he's composed himself.

"Don't be." Stiles grins. 

He takes in the two of them, Derek with his shirt off and his jeans pulled down to his thighs, Stiles with his pants and underwear on the other side of the room and his shirt ruined. It makes him feel giddy. 

Derek pulls his pants up, and he stares at Stiles' shirt for too long. 

"Wait, is this a thing for you? Marking people with your cum?" 

Derek scoffs, and when he looks away Stiles can see that his ears are tinted a light red.

"No. And I wasn't trying to mark you with my cum Stiles." He mumbles.

"But now that you have you're totally into it aren't you?" Stiles doesn't hide his amusement.

 _"No."_ Derek lies. Stiles might not have werewolf hearing on his side, but he can tell when he's being lied to.

"That's adorable!" 

Derek scoffs again.

"And hot. Very very hot." Stiles adds. Derek looks back at him and rolls his eyes.

"It's not about my cum, it's about _our_ cum." 

Stiles looks down and can tell from the amount of cum on his shirt that it's definitely from both of them. He's also reminded that his dick is still out in the open. He takes his shirt off carefully and looks for his underwear and jeans, thankfully they aren't too hard to find. 

He's not sure what to say to Derek, or what this means for them. (He's very sure about what he'd like for this to mean for them.)

"Thank you." He says. Because the silence is killing him. 

"No problem." 

"Are we going to talk about this? Or are we going to act like I didn't just have your fingers in my ass and your dick in my mouth?" 

"What else is there to talk about?" Stiles knows that tone of voice. He's trying to sweep this under the rug. 

"If it was someone else in the pack, would you have done this?"

"No." He says immediately, and then

"I mean, shit. It's different with you Stiles, you know that." 

"Can we lay all of our cards on the table here? This conversation isn't going to get us anywhere if we don’t say what we really want to." 

"If you have something you want to say just say it, Stiles." 

"Fine. I like you." It's weird saying something and having it feel freeing and crushing all at once. It's nice to have said it out loud, but if Derek doesn't feel the same way...

"I'm not good at this Stiles." It sounds like a confession, like a weight off his chest. 

"At what?" 

"Relationships."

Stiles feels his heart skip a beat. He's sure Derek heard it.

"So you like me too?" 

Derek looks at him, and his eyes are as sincere as they could ever be.

"Of course I do, I thought that was obvious." 

"If it was obvious we would've done this a long time ago!" 

"I don't know how to date someone, Stiles. I'm not good at it." 

"Then we'll learn together." 

"You don't want to date someone like me." 

"I can assure you I do." He gets in Derek's space and wraps his arms around the back of his neck.

"I'll screw this up." 

"So will I. But then we'll just have hot sex and get over it. I like you, Derek, I have for years. So you better kiss me and ask me out on a proper date before I kick you."

Derek laughs softly and then presses their lips together. 

"Stiles Stilinski, will you go on a date with me?" 

"I'd love to Sourwolf." Stiles grins, and the rest of the evening is spent with sloppy kisses and talk of movies and dinners and a brief grinding session when they inevitably get horny again. If Stiles knew fingering could lead to this, he would have asked for Derek's help a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any errors, I always seem to miss a few. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
